


The wolf who fell in love with red riding hood

by Lahya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Derek y stiles felices fin puto jeff, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Derek, Stiles Stilinski as Little Red Riding Hood, Wolf Derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahya/pseuds/Lahya
Summary: Erase una vez.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaileDC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/gifts).



> Bueno es la primera vez que subo uno de mis archivos a Ao3, así que espero que lo disfruten.

> **_The Wolf who fell in love with red riding hood_ **

Érase una vez, había un pequeño pueblo donde la gente solía ser amable y generosa. Ahí la gente compartía todo. Vivian en prosperidad a pesar de los escasos turistas que tenían. En este pueblo vivía una mujer de nombre de nombre Liah, cuyos cabellos eran castaños y largos. Sus ojos ámbar eran simpáticos y amables, a pesar de que siempre fue una persona fría e indiferente, esa no era razón de que gozara de un buen corazón.

Liah se casó con un buen hombre del pueblo del cual se enamoró, Ethan. De mismos cabellos que la joven, pero de ojos verdes. Estos tuvieron un hermoso niño castaño y de ojos ámbar heredados de su madre, y que lo llamaron Mieczyslaw. Mejor conocido como Stiles.

Stiles era el niño más tierno y cariñoso que el pueblo pudo a ver conocido. De buen corazón, compasivo y tan optimista, siempre lograba ablandar los corazones de la gente. Su piel era blanca y sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas, dándole un toque infantil e ingenuo en él.

El niño no tarda en convertirse en un buen mozo de diecisiete años, que todavía conservaba el rubor tan ingenuo en sus mejillas. Creció rodeada de su familia y del cariño, al lado de su mejor amigo Jackson, un joven de diecinueve años que trabajaba en una pequeña guardería. El pueblo aún no entendía como dos personas tan diferentes se podían llevar de maravilla.

Un día Liah estaba en la cocina preparando una pequeña merienda. El cielo trono, fue cuando se percató que aun su hijo no había vuelto de la taberna, donde él se había ofrecido a ayudar por ese día debido a la ausencia de Isaac. Suspiro y se cruzó los brazos mientras arrugaba el entrecejo. Quería pedirle un favor a su hijo, pero al no encontrarse en su hogar, no tenía más elección que esperar y rezar a que no tardase.

En la taberna Stiles limpiaba con un viejo trapo la barra, en tanto Malia terminaba de quitar el jabón de uno de los vasos que había enjabonado segundos antes. Se dispuso a guardarlo, y cuando vio que Stiles finalizo, dio un alarido de alegría.

\- ¡Muy bien! Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

Stiles rio y asintió, mientras entregaba el trapo viejo.

-No tienes por qué agradecer, Malia- dijo el castaño, ampliando aún más su sonrisa -Para mí ha sido un placer ayudarte.

\- ¡Tan generoso y amable como siempre! ¡Este niño nunca cambia! venga, por ayudarme, a cambio te invito una cerveza ¿Te apuntas? – pregunto Malia mientras sacaba dos vasos y servía cerveza en cada uno de ellos.

-No gracia, no tomo Malia, y ya lo sabes.

Malia arqueo una ceja, pero volvió a reír. Vertió la cerveza del vaso de Stiles en el suyo y sonrió antes de beber.

\- ¡A tu salud!

Mientras la castaña bebía, el muchacho miro atrás dándose cuenta que estaba tronando sin embargo no caía ninguna gota. Devolvió la vista de nuevo a la mujer.

-Debería irme, quizás me necesitan en casa.

La mujer solo asintió y al verlo salir se despidió de ella con la mano.

 

Stiles camino unas dos cuadras hasta llegar a su hogar y que, nada más al llegar, vio a su madre correr hacia ella. Esto la confundió más, añadiendo la cesta y la caperuza roja que tenía en su brazo.

-Cariño, necesito pedirte un favor- dijo Liah sacudiendo la camisa de su hijo.

-Dime, mamá.

-Sabes que tu abuela está sola y un poco enferma- recordó. –Sería bueno que le llevases estos manjares y una medicina, ya que tu abuelo salió con el carro a hacer un viaje ayer, y dudo mucho que la pobre mujer pueda hacerse algo.

Stiles escucho con atención cada palabra de su madre. Y era cierto, su abuela estaba un poco enferma. Su abuelo siempre preparaba la cuidaba y preparaba la comida para ella cuando estaba en cama, pero salió de viaje a un pueblo cercano, era más seguro que estaría sola en casa. Su abuela era una mujer muy divertida y refunfuñona. Tenía la boca más sucia comparada con las demás ancianas. Pero, sin embargo, la mujer era frágil y podía resfriarse fácilmente. Además, que sus abuelos moraban en un campo solitario un poco lejos del pueblo. Los separaba un bosque. Miro a su madre y asintió.

-No te preocupes, iré a dejarle todo- dijo sonriente.

-Pero eso no es todo…quiero que te pongas esta caperuza roja- acoto entregándole la prenda roja.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Mamá, otra vez no! - exclamo. -siempre me haces probar tus prendas.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! La termine de hacer ayer, y es de tu talla, por favor, estrénala.

Stiles suspiro, tomo la prenda entre sus manos. No era raro, su madre era una a la costura. Trabajaba en una pequeña tiene de ropa, donde arreglaba prendas de los demás, y hacia para luego venderlas. Y claro, Stiles siempre era su modelo, tenía que probarse la ropa que ella hacía. Le dijo a su madre un leve “vengo ahora” y subió a su habitación a vestirse. Quería estar cómodo, se vistió con una camisa blanca, con un jean negro, unas botas negras. Las cuales servían demasiado al caminar en el bosque. Se miró en su espejo acomodando su cabelló castaño y, por último, se colocó la caperuza roja sobre él. Debía admitir, que sin olvidar el permanente sonrojo poco visible en sus mejillas, y con aquella ropa, parecía un niño. Cuando bajo, su madre chilla suavemente.

\- ¡Que precioso estas! Pero, ¡venga, venga! ¡No hay tiempo que perder, esta tronando y no quiero que llegues al oscurecer! -exclamo empujándola suavemente fuera y le entrego la cesta. -no pares en el camino y ten cuidado, por favor.

Stiles asintió. –No te preocupes mamá, llegare temprano.

 

Dicho esto, el joven camino directa al bosque. Se creía consiente de los pasos que daba, seguro de sí mismo, continuo su viaje. Escucho un gemido, el castaño se asustó y pensando que era un producto de su imaginación, siguió. Unos cinco pasos más y volvió a escuchar otro gemido. Distinguió que el gemido no le pertenecía a una persona, era un animal, que provenía detrás del árbol. El chico se acercó con un poco de temor, se asomó detrás del tronco y vio un lobo. El animal alzo su cabeza hasta verla, volvió a gemir, sin dejar de mirarlo. Se inclinó a la altura del lobo, y se dio cuenta del porqué de sus gemidos. Estaba atrapado en unos alambres de pinchos. El animal, seguramente, se veía atrapado, no podía salir, y por eso gemía. Supo que eso era a causa de los cazadores. Stiles intento zafarlo de los alambres, pero no pudo, ya que podía hacerle daño al animal. Tenía que pensar en algo. Jugueteo con sus dedos un rato. Esto le ayudaba a pensar, concentrarse mejor. Cuando termino, volvió a mirar el lobo, se sacó la caperuza y por debajo de los alambres, las coloco sobre su pelaje, cubriéndolo de los pinchos. Claro, esto trajo consecuencias como arañazos en los dedos y nudillos. Con mucho cuidado y esfuerzo, logro sacarlo de su prisión de pinchos. El lobo se incorporó, deslizando la prenda roja al suelo. Desde aquel punto de visto el animal era mucho más grande. Acerco su hocico hasta su mano y la lamio.

Stiles sonrió con el contacto. Estaba seguro de que era una especie de agradecimiento por su parte. Cuando el lobo ceso, se levantó y cogió su cesta, se colocó la caperuza nuevamente. Acaricio con más confianza el cuello del negro animal, su pelaje era suave y seco. Alzo la vista al cielo, se percató que la tormenta había parado. Aun así, el cielo seguía igual de nublado y oscuro, recordó que debía darse prisa.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme a casa de mi abuelo. Cuídate y ten cuidado con los alambres, y los cazadores. ¿Vale? - pronuncio cuando se daba la vuelta.

Se despidió de lobo agitando su mano con una sonrisa, y continúo su camino. Unos largos m minutos, y por fin diviso una pequeña casa. Cuando llego a la puerta, toco suavemente la puerta y al no recibir respuesta, se adentró. Encontró a su abuela, fuera de la cama, danzando al compás de un toca disco viejo. Stiles se acercó y coloco su mano sobre su hombro. La anciana se asustó, pero al darse vuelta, y verlo, sonrió.

\- ¡Querido! ¡Cuánto ha crecido! ¿A qué se debe tu visita, mi niño? - pregunto alegremente

-Abuela, mi madre me hablo que usted estaba un poco enferma. Aquí le traigo una cesta con comida y medicina- dijo el joven educadamente y tendiendo la cesta.

La anciana atrapo la cesta en sus manos y noto que el interior estaba un poco descolocado y el exterior un poco sucio. Luego miro a su nieto, y vio algún rastro de suciedad, en su caperuza, por lo que se preocupó.

-Muchas gracias querido, pero ¿te encuentras bien?

Stiles dudo un poco, y asintió. - Me encuentro perfectamente, abuela- acto seguido, sonrió encantadoramente.

La anciana paso su pálida mano sobre sus cabellos, y hablo:

\- ¿Haz tenido algún problema durante tu viaje, pequeño?

-Uhm, ciertamente si, abuela. Me encontré un gran lobo atrapado en un alambre de púas, seguramente los cazadores.

\- ¡Oh, pobre animal! ¿Y qué hiciste?

-Lo liberé de los alambres como pude- explico. –es muy grande, abuela, pensé que me comería, pero no lo hizo.

-Ya veo, pero ten cuidado…- susurro. - ¿No te has enterado de los rumores?

\- ¿Qué rumores? - pregunto Stiles curioso.

-Dicen de unas criaturas, que son hombre y lobo, que rondan por estos bosques, despiadados y horribles.

\- ¡Imposible! ¿Hombre lobos? ¡No creía que existieran! - exclamo con sorpresa.

La anciana asintió varias veces. - ¿Y si ese lobo fuera una bestia terrible? ¡Pero, ya debes regresar! ¡Ya está oscureciendo y tener que regresar!

El muchacho asintió, con la historia aun en su cabeza, de su abuela se despidió. Camino por el bosque, pero sintió un gruñido tras él. Lo ignoro, siguió su camino con pasos tensos hasta acercarse al rio. Se inclinó y se soltó la caperuza que estaba enlazada a su cuello flojamente., con sus manos juntas, comenzó a beber el agua cristalina. Entonces sintió un gruñido tras de él. Levanto la cabeza, chilla sin poder evitarlo, tirando la caperuza al rio. El lobo se acercó a él y sorprendentemente dijo:

-No tienes por qué temer- su voz no era distorsionada, era clara y ronca, puede que un poco sensual, aunque el carecía de malicia para reconocerlo.

El nervioso y tenso trago, se animó a decir:

-Que…que ojos tan grandes…tienes…

-Son para verte mejor- respondió.

Con los nervios provocándole temblor en su voz, siguió:

-Q-que orejas más... g-grandes tienes…

-Son para escucharte mejor…- se acercó a él.

-Que… nariz más grande t-tienes…-tartamudeo.

-Es para olerte mejor- coloco su hocico sobre su cuello, aspiro el dulce aroma de dulce.

El lobo lamio la mano del muchacho, sobre las pequeñas heridas, entonces Stiles abrió los ojos:

\- ¿Tu… eres el lobo que quedó atrapado en los alambres de los cazadores? - pregunto, con duda.

-Así es, te lo agradezco mucho. Mi nombre es Derek, no todos los días un humano muestra compasión por una bestia como yo.

\- ¿Bestia? Tú… no eres una bestia- dijo con sinceridad. Se fijó en los ojos del lobo. Verdes como un jade. –Tus ojos son lindos.

\- ¿Me estas llamando lindo? -pregunto con un gruñido.

Stiles tembló ante la señal. –Q-quiero decir…

-Y tu… ¿Puedo saber tu nombre? - pregunto de nuevo el lobo castaño.

El castaño asintió. –Stiles…es...mi nombre es Stiles.

-Pronto habrá tormenta, deberías venir conmigo- dijo.

Ahí fue donde el chico se fijó en la gran boca del lobo, este lo noto.

-Se te olvida hacerme una pregunta.

Stiles pareció captar el mensaje, aun sin saber las intenciones detrás de él, pregunto:

-T-tienes una boca muy grande…

-Es para saborearte mejor- hablo el burlonamente.

El muchacho sintió la húmeda y lengua pasar por su mejilla, por lo que se asustó. Siento gotas caer sobre él, y como el lobo la alzaba sobre su lomo y comenzaba a caminar. El joven no puso fuerza, pues derrápense se desmayó. El lobo pareció formar una visible sonrisa y continúo.

Pasaron días, meses. Los padres del joven no supieron del nunca más. Un hombre encontró una caperuza roja en el rio, por lo que le dieron como muerto. La gente del pueblo entristeció con la gran y significativa pérdida de aquel muchacho tan pura y de buen corazón.

Un buen día, un hombre ebrio caminaba por el bosque de regreso a casa, bajo una magnifica luna llena. Alzaba una botella de cerveza mientras cantaba la letra de una canción. Entonces, sintió un ruido tras él, y vio a un ángel, con cabellos castaño, vestido con un simple pantalón y camisa blancos. Su contextura delgada, de tez blanca. Sus ojos brillaban con la luna. El chico estaba sonriente, sus labios parecían ser levemente rosa, como los cerezos de la flor. El hombre, impresionado por tal belleza, se acercó unos pasos, pero de pronto, salió un muchacho de cabellos oscuro y vestido solamente con unos pantalones marrones. El muchacho miro al castaño y amplio aún más su sonrisa, agarrándose del brazo derecho del chico cerro los ojos, y los abrió cuando con su índice, señalo al hombre.

Aturdido por las dos presencias, permaneció estático, entonces, el muchacho se dio cuenta de su presencia, gruño como una bestia. Y delante de sus ojos, la silueta del joven bañado con la luz de la luna llena, se convirtió en un inmenso y gran lobo negro, que seguía gruñendo al individuo. El chico se alejó dos pasos y se agacho, detrás de él, salieron tres pequeños lobos que gruñían suavemente. El hombre escapo de ahí inmediatamente, con un trauma en la cabeza incapaz de olvidar el resto de su vida.

Se lo conto a la gente del pueblo, pero nunca le creyeron. Todavía más, cuando el hombre identifico al “Ángel” como el chiquillo desaparecido, Stiles. Liah ni siquiera mantuvo esperanza, si su hijo estuviera vivo… ¿Cómo podría ser posible que…?

Y dos semanas después de aquel avistamiento, en una cueva, un muchacho castaño miraba la luna llena, con un poco de preocupación admiraba a los pequeños lobos que merodeaban por el lugar. Otro lobo de mayor tamaño, se acercó al castaño colocando su hocico entre su cuello y su hombro. El lobo a ver que los cachorros se alejaban, gruño.

-Der, ¿Cuánto tardara? - pregunto dulcemente.

-Solo mientras la luna llena esta alzada. Con el tiempo aprenderán a controlar las transformaciones. De momento, con la luna llena se convertirán- explico.

Stiles asintió. –Y tú… ¿Puedes hacerlo a tu propia voluntad?

-Si…tan solo que, esta noche me veo obligado a transformarme.

Stiles volvió a asentir, vio que el lobo se tumbaba, por lo que él lo imito apoyando su cabeza sobre su suave vientre. En ese momento pensó como estaría su familia y sus amigos. Sonrió, no evitando pensar, que él era feliz. Recordaba, que de pequeño le contaban cuentos, donde los lobos feroces o las bestias, siempre perdían o morían. Alzo una mano para acariciar la pata del lobo. Este lamio su mano con cariño y antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, se preguntó cómo pudo enamorarse de un lobo.

¿A caso el lobo feroz no tenía derecho a ser feliz?

**Author's Note:**

> Desde pequeña ha sido así, siempre pensé por que los cuentos terminan de una manera u otra. Luego descubrí a los hermanos Grimm, los finales no tan felices. Pero siempre quise un final feliz para el lobo. Este escrito lo realice hace mucho tiempo. Donde no usaba los personajes de una serie o algún libro, personajes originales. Pero seamos honestes todos sabes que esta pareja es perfecta para este pequeño escrito. El nombre de este escrito, es basado en la canción del mismo título.


End file.
